


My fellow man

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's seen what happens when things go sour between communities and is honest enough to admit his own shortcomings in that regard but this time he has an unexpected ally and they have a cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fellow man

Living with Sherlock got you used to awkward social situations but John was well out of his comfort zone right now. To be fair this time it wasn't Sherlock's fault, in fact his obliviousness to social cues was a blessing this time. Not for the first time John wished he had some official role, something to offer even a fig leaf of authority to the chewing out he was longing to give the more antideluvian members of the police.

He was doing his best to distance himself and by implication Sherlock from the hostility he could feel building up around this crime scene but he could tell it was already too late to do anymore than damage limitation.

Sherlock didn't even look up as he waived at John to join him over the body of a young man of afghan origin, John dipped his head in respect to the departed before he knelt opposite Sherlock.

"You're angry and uncomfortable." Sherlock murmured "The corpse isn't the reason must be the situation?"

John snorted "Yeah, trampling over social norms is usually your job but right now I'm worried we're going to have a riot on our hands if this lot don't stop being so bloody insensitive."

Sherlock looked up, swept an assessing glance at the crowd behind the police tape and nodded. "Your orders captain?"

John looked blank for a second, processing all the layers of that statement. "Wrap up fast, get this lot out of here. Treat the body with respect, we'll need to wrap the head wound before we bag him to minimise fluid leakage."

 

Sherlock nodded "I'll get rid of the police you deal with the body. Will we be able to question the community? His family?"

John shock his head "there'll need to be the three days mourning before we can question the family. The community, I'll see what I can do to smooth feathers."

Sherlock stood, inclined his head respectfully before spinning on a heel and starting a vocal barrage designed to get the more undesirable elements of the police out of the way.  John pondered the best way to remove the body when he heard the click click of Donovans heels approach behind him.

"Tyral's a good man in delicate situations," she said softly, "always respectful of the dead."

John twisted and looked up at her, the obvious question in his eyes.

Donovan smiled sadly "I can see this sort of social, racial, religious tension a mile off John. I've been doing what I can but'" she waived the dark skin of the back of her hand at him   
, "if I make too much of a fuss they start thinking I'm prejudiced to see prejudice and start ignoring me."

John winced, "Sorry about that."he thought a bit more "Um sorry if I ever, you know. You should always call me on it Sargent."

Donovan smiled "when it happens I'll let you know."she sighed "I wish you had some rank, help me do the chewing when necessary."

John nodded and then froze, struck Sherlock like by a possible solution "As an officer with three tours in Iraq and Afghanistan behind me I'd be the ideal choice for community liaison in cases such as this." He offered fishing in his pocket for his military ID

Donovan took the card and looked from it to him before grinning wickedly "As a capitan with considerable social, cultural and political knowledge of the relevant ethnic groups I can think of no one better."

John nodded sharply "Thank you Sargent, would you be so kind as to have the constable you mentioned join me, with some bandaging for the head wound and a body bag?"

"Yes sir," Donvan responded, "I'll also get our agreement ratified." She chuckled darkly "would you object to signing the necessary paperwork to get H.R to inflict another round of cultural sensitivity training on the worst offenders?"

John bit down hard on his lip to contain the inappropriate laugh, "It would be Sargent my very, very great pleasure."


End file.
